1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic carrying bags and more particularly pertains to a new cosmetic tote bag for providing a more sanitary manner of storing, organizing, and transporting cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cosmetic carrying bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic carrying bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,509; U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,790; U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,573; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,874; U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,261; U.S. Pat. No. 754,207; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 423,771.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cosmetic tote bag. The inventive device includes a foldable bag member having a first panel member and a second panel member being hingedly attached to the first panel member, and also having handle members being securely attached to the first and second panel members; and further includes pouch members being removably and fastenably attached to the foldable bag member; and also includes fastening members for securely fastening the pouch members to the foldable bag member; and has fastening members to allow the user to easily attach and remove the pouch members from the foldable bag member to gain access to the items in each of the pouch members when needed, features not described nor suggested by any of the prior art.
In these respects, the cosmetic tote bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a more sanitary manner of storing, organizing, and transporting cosmetics.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new cosmetic tote bag apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cosmetic carrying bags mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cosmetic tote bag which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cosmetic carrying bags, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the cosmetic tote bag in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new cosmetic tote bag apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cosmetic carrying bags mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cosmetic tote bag which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cosmetic carrying bags, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cosmetic tote bag for providing a more sanitary manner of storing, organizing, and transporting cosmetics.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cosmetic tote bag that is readily and easily accessible for the user.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cosmetic tote bag that allows the user to throw away the old pouch members and use new and clean pouch members periodically.